


Of Rose Petals and Calculus

by whimsythoughts



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 00:06:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6542314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whimsythoughts/pseuds/whimsythoughts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bokuto unknowingly seduces Akaashi during a tutoring session. Who says math can’t be sexy?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Rose Petals and Calculus

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Bokuaka week. Made a few minor(read:unnoticeable) changes.

Akaashi had requested a tutor for calculus, well to be exact his parents had. This was the last thing Akaashi wanted to do as this would decrease the amount of time he could practice for volleyball. But push came to shove when Akaashi received his score for his last exam. He really needed to raise his marks if he wanted to justify staying on the volleyball team to his parents. It’s not that he had received a failing grade but it was not a considered a passable mark by Akaashi Keiji’s parents.

And so this was what brought Akaashi to the library on a Saturday evening. He looked down at his watch 5:40 pm. His tutor was late. _Ten minutes late._ Sure it’s just ten minutes but he could have spent that time practicing with his team, _with Bokuto-san_. Akaashi knew how Bokuto got when he wasn’t there to toss to him. The whole team had made a point to tell Akaashi that he could never skip out on practice. Konoha would mutter something on how Bokuto’s face when he hit his spikes weren’t the same as when he hit Akaashi’s. Akaashi had always wondered what Konoha meant by that.  
  
Akaashi absentmindedly started tapping the end of his pencil on the table. He opened the book; he might as well start now.  
  
“Akaashi-kun?”  
  
Akaashi raised his head up at the familiar voice, “Bokuto-san? What are you doing here?”  
  
There stood Bokuto sporting his usual grin, “Came here to tutor someone.”  
  
“Tutor? _Who?_ ” Akaashi stared at Bokuto and the books he was holding. A school notebook. And a math book. _A calculus book_ to be exact.  
  
Bokuto shrugged, “Not sure to be honest. Someone requested a tutor for Calculus and I needed some extra credit for my math class so I volunteered. Well, actually Yukie volunteered me...against my own will so here I am.”  
  
“I was the one who requested a tutor… Bokuto-san, I never knew you were any good at math,” now Akaashi didn’t say this to insult Bokuto. He genuinely didn’t know. He also didn’t know _how_ this bit of knowledge about Bokuto has escaped him.  
  
“Akaashi-kun are you letting your grades slip? Why didn’t you tell me you needed help? Is it because I make you stay late to practice with me? What kind of Captain am I?!” Bokuto let all his notebooks drop on the table and pulled at his hair. _Ah, there’s the Bokuto-san I know._  
  
Akaashi shook his head, “No, Bokuto-san. I’m not failing or anything like that. My parents just worry if my grades slip even a little. Don’t worry about me. Besides, I stay late because I want to not because you make me.”  
  
Bokuto smile, relief washed over his face. _If only the Captain was always this easy to sooth._ Bokuto sat at the seat opposite of Akaashi and leaned forward in his chair. Then Bokuto grinned, “I’m kind of glad it’s you Akaashi-kun. I was really nervous about tutoring. It’s surprising, huh? It always is to people. It surprised me too, honestly.”  
  
“What is?”  
  
“That I like math. That I’m actually _good_ at math. It wasn’t till one day in class, where we did a problem where I found out we could find out the area of a rose petal. _A rose petal_ , Akaashi-kun. Imagine that. Something so beautiful and fragile and it could be figured out with some calculus.”  
  
               Akaashi didn’t have any words for Bokuto this time around. This was a new side to Bokuto that Akaashi had never seen before and he couldn’t help but be intrigued. He knew the simple-minded Bokuto who was as fickle as they came. The one who loved volleyball to no end. The Super Ace Bokuto who was Top 5 in the nation. Bokuto who practiced till he wore himself out. The Bokuto who did only volleyball because he thought that was his only forte. And now here was the Bokuto before him, who was completely enamored with an equation that told you the surface area of a rose petal. He truly was a wonder.  
  
“Show me,” Akaashi said, curiosity getting the better of him. At this Bokuto’s eyes lit, you would have thought you asked him to practice spiking. He opened his notebook and pulled out the pen from behind his ear. Bokuto began to scribble away on it and setting up the problem.  
  
“You know what makes calculus fun, Akaashi? It’s able to be conquered with enough practice. Practicing is the hard part. But with enough practice, the hardest problem become nothing but a fun challenge. It's like spiking really but besides—“  
  
Akaashi didn’t mean to stop listening but his intrigue shifted to Bokuto’s actions not his words. It was the Bokuto-san that he knew, the one who would scrunch his nose at a challenge he liked. A challenge he enjoyed and wanted to overcome. But instead of giving this look to an opponent in the middle of a match, he was giving it to the math problem that he was currently solving out. Bokuto licked his lips and Akaashi felt his core grow hot. Inappropriate thoughts began to pop-up in Akaashi’s mind.  
  
_Had Bokuto-san always been this attractive?_  
  
_How would Bokuto’s lips feel against his?_  
  
_How would his tongue—_

“AKAASHI!” Bokuto yelled out, this only earned a collective hush from the surrounding tables. Bokuto’s face flushed red as he whispered, “Sorry” in response. Bokuto frowned at Akaashi.

“Akaashi-kun, you weren’t paying attention to me. Do I have something on my face?” A look of horror came upon his face. He brought up his hand to his cheek trying to feel for perhaps crumbs of food from his earlier snack.

“Sorry, Bokuto-san.” A light pink colored Akaashi’s cheeks. Akaashi never really found math interesting, it’s just something he did without thought. But now, seeing Bokuto like this—it made him want to change his mind.

“Say you want to grab something to eat after this Bokuto-san?” Akaashi asked.

“I am getting hungry—hey-hey-hey, don’t change the subject Akaashi-kun! You weren’t paying attention to me,” Bokuto whined, crossing his arms in disapproval.

“Sorry, Bokuto-san. I just got a little…distracted,” at this Akaashi gave one of his rare smiles. One of which visibly flustered Bokuto as his face reddened a little.

“J-just don’t do it again Akaashi-kun!”

 _Ah, this tutoring session won't be a waste of time after all_ , Akaashi thought to himself as he stared at the flustered Bokuto across from him.


End file.
